


false alarms

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The first thing Bambam notices when he opens his eyes and turns his head towards the nightstand (aside from the tinny sound of an alarm, but hey, that’s what woke him up in the first place) is that it’s tooearly. (Honestly, Jinyoung’s the only person he knows who still uses an actual alarm clock.)





	false alarms

The first thing Bambam notices when he opens his eyes and turns his head towards the nightstand (aside from the tinny sound of an alarm, but hey, that’s what woke him up in the first place) is that it’s too _early._ Sure, he has to get up today, and for important reasons, too, but not _now._ The alarm on _his_ phone was set for at least half an hour later, at an actual reasonable time when someone might want to wake up on the first day of their new job. Their shiny, hopefully a gateway to big things in the world of fashion _dream_ job. 

Bambam lets his eyes fall shut again, trying to ignore the noise and sinking back into the sheets, but beside him, Jinyoung stirs, reaching out to switch the alarm off. He’s honestly the only person Bambam knows who uses an actual alarm clock rather than just setting the alarm on his phone who isn’t ancient: Bambam’s teased him about it plenty of times, but right now, he just groans into his pillow. 

“Why did you _do_ that?” he asks, sure his pronunciation’s everywhere because he’s still half asleep, and Jinyoung just chuckles and leans down to kiss Bambam’s hair. Unwillingly, Bambam opens his bleary eyes and glares up at Jinyoung. 

“It’s your big day today,” Jinyoung says. He’s got a hand in Bambam’s hair, his fingers tickling Bambam’s scalp. “You’ve got to get up.” 

“But not _yet.”_ Bambam leans into Jinyoung’s touch. 

“No, but… I thought I might send you off with some extra good luck.” His smirk’s obvious in his voice, but when Bambam takes a proper look at him, his expression turns serious. “Unless you don’t want to. You can go back to sleep if you want. I just thought you might like the option.” 

“Mm.” Bambam thinks of Jinyoung’s hands on him, Jinyoung’s voice low in his ear, Jinyoung blissful and groaning while Bambam returns the favour. It’s all very, very difficult to turn down. It’s _not_ getting turned down. “Sound good, actually.” 

Bambam turns onto his back and Jinyoung dips down to kiss him, grinning and gorgeous, his hair soft and his face unshaven. It’s a kiss that’s easy to let deepen, wet and tender and wanting, and Bambam reaches a hand to Jinyoung’s face, stroking his jaw. Jinyoung’s controlling the kiss, though: his tongue is teasing, and Bambam ends up moaning into it without meaning to, rocking his hips up even though Jinyoung isn’t actually touching him yet. It’s amazing how Jinyoung can do this, how he can take Bambam from practically dead to the world to _this_ in just a matter of moments with nothing but the press of his mouth. Bambam could quite happily stay here like this forever, comfortable under the sheets with Jinyoung leaning over him. Unfortunately, that isn’t an option. 

Jinyoung’s the one who pulls away, so slowly, his mouth lingering on Bambam’s, making Bambam whine when they break apart. He’s still smirking, the look in his eyes so mischievous despite still seeming tired. He moves down, kissing Bambam’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones. His teeth graze against Bambam’s skin – just barely, but Bambam wants more, wants everything. 

_“Jinyoung-hyung,”_ he exclaims when Jinyoung’s teeth actually sink in a little. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and nips at Bambam’s skin again. 

“Yes?” 

“Touch me?” It’s supposed to be a demand, but it comes out more like a question. “Please?” Politeness can’t hurt. Jinyoung would probably make him say it anyway. 

“Hm, seeing as you asked so nicely.” The word seems to have had its desired effect. Jinyoung pulls the duvet back some more. Bambam shivers at the sudden chill, but then Jinyoung kisses down from Bambam’s collarbone to one of his nipples, and the heat of Jinyoung’s tongue against Bambam’s skin becomes the reason for the shudder. 

It doesn’t take long for Jinyoung to work both of Bambam’s nipples up to hardness, a hand moving to tease at whichever one his mouth isn’t attached to. Bambam can’t help but moan at the sensation, can’t help but want to reach down to give his also stiffening cock a jerk. When he tries, Jinyoung slaps his hand away. 

_“Hyung,”_ Bambam whines, but Jinyoung just shakes his head. 

“Wait for me,” Jinyoung says, pulling his mouth back. He’s still close enough that his breath is hot against Bambam’s nipple. “You know I’ll give you what you need.” 

Bambam knows. Jinyoung will, will _always,_ no matter what it is. Whether what Bambam wants is an extra confidence boost or a hand in his or, like now, simply what he wants in bed, he can trust Jinyoung to give it to him. He does as Jinyoung says and waits, gasping when a flick of Jinyoung’s tongue has him particularly sensitive, one hand curling into a fist. 

“Turn onto your side,” Jinyoung murmurs after a while, and once he’s moved back to give Bambam some room, Bambam does, facing away from Jinyoung. “That’s it.” 

He shifts so he’s on his side behind Bambam; his mouth is on Bambam’s shoulder and the hard press of his cock is hot against Bambam’s ass. Bambam grinds back against it, and Jinyoung’s hand reaches over Bambam’s hips, closing over his cock, making him stay still. 

“This?” Jinyoung asks, and Bambam nods, frantic. 

“This,” he confirms, trying to push forward at Jinyoung’s hand. Jinyoung’s grip is tight and his hand is so _warm,_ and Bambam wants nothing more than for him to move it, to start jerking him off, but – no. That’s not what Jinyoung does. Instead, his fingers dance up Bambam’s chest and he goes for a nipple again, pressing down sharply. Bambam gasps and Jinyoung just laughs in his ear before nipping at the lobe. “Jinyoung,” Bambam continues, wriggling in his arms. “I told you to _touch_ me.” 

“You _told_ me?” Jinyoung just holds him tighter. 

“OK, OK – I _asked_ you. Please.” 

Again, it really is the magic word. Jinyoung finally lowers his hand, and even though he does it so slowly, so teasingly, Bambam silently rejoices all the same. Not so silently when Jinyoung’s hand wraps around him and strokes down from the base, right down to where he’s leaking from the tip. 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung’s voice sounds all the more intense. All there is are his words, his body pressed to Bambam’s, and his hand on Bambam’s dick. “Like this?” He probably already knows the answer, is only looking for an ego boost. 

“Yeah,” Bambam tells him, voice shaking when Jinyoung twists his wrist. _“Fuck.”_  

Jinyoung kisses Bambam’s neck, right over his pulse, stubble scraping over smooth skin. He gets a rhythm going with his hand – long, sweeping strokes up and down the length of Bambam’s cock – and stays close, breath warm on Bambam’s skin. His breathing’s quickening up: Bambam can feel it happening, every inhale and exhale. 

“You’re going to do so well today,” Jinyoung says after a while. He circles a fingertip over the head of Bambam’s cock, the pressure somehow both so much and yet not enough all at once. “I’m so proud of you, Bambam. So proud. You’re exactly where you deserve to be.” His hand goes back to working the length, squeezing at the base. “You’ve worked so hard for this, for today.” 

“You work hard, too, hyung,” says Bambam, and Jinyoung hums into his ear. 

“You think flattery will get you everywhere,” he says, hand tightening even more on Bambam’s dick. 

“It’s not just that!” Bambam exclaims, indignant. “It’s the truth.” He means it. He means it more than everything he’s said today, including however many variations of _please touch me_ it took for him to get that. Jinyoung’s one of the most dedicated people Bambam knows: he’s got his dream and his backup plan, and works equally hard at both of them to make sure he’ll end up somewhere he wants to be. 

Bambam, on the other hand, wants one thing and one thing only, and today he’ll be making his first steps towards getting it. There’s no other company he wants to be at, no other career path. It’s fate, he thinks. He wanted it enough that he’s been able to make it happen. No backup plans for him. 

“Pure flattery,” Jinyoung says, his voice fond. “Are you getting close now?” 

Bambam is. He nods, rocking his hips a little. He can’t decide whether he wants to press forward into Jinyoung’s hand to get off faster or push his ass back against Jinyoung’s dick to tease him. He tries to do both at once, resulting in some kind of strange wiggle, and Jinyoung laughs, face pressed to Bambam’s neck. It’s not like he can bring a hand up to his face to cover it like he usually does when he laughs. His hand’s occupied with more important things right now. 

More important things like Bambam’s dick, which is hard and flushed and leaking under Jinyoung’s touch. Bambam groans and just lets what Jinyoung’s doing take him over, relaxing his body and closing his eyes. Every sensation has intensified now: Jinyoung’s mouth, his body, his hand. Everything. 

“Nearly there.” Jinyoung’s voice is low and smooth and calm like the morning, all Bambam can hear apart from the almost wet sound of Jinyoung’s hand on him. “Mm, yeah, there you go. There.” 

Bambam’s moaning as Jinyoung talks him through it, as he comes over Jinyoung’s hand. His eyes flutter open and his head feels the same way, all light and kind of – feathery. Soft. Good. He smiles, sighs, and wilts back against Jinyoung. 

He doesn’t stay like that for long, though. Within moments, Bambam’s wrenching himself free from Jinyoung’s grip and kneeling up, hand reaching out to gently push Jinyoung onto his back. Bambam moves down the bed, settling between Jinyoung’s thighs. 

“Hey, it’s OK, you don’t have to,” Jinyoung starts to say, but Bambam shakes his head. 

“I want to,” he says. He glances at the clock. “Besides… we’ve got time.” 

“All right,” says Jinyoung, though really, Bambam knows there was no way he would have turned this down. “Just – give me a moment.” Jinyoung reaches for the nightstand, pulling a tissue out of the box and wiping his other hand clean of come. Bambam raises an eyebrow, amused. 

“You know I would have licked it off if you asked,” he tells Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung just shrugs. 

“Maybe I want your mouth somewhere else, just like you offered.” He gives his own cock a jerk. “Come on.” 

Bambam smirks and takes it in his hand. Jinyoung moans when he gets his mouth on it, pressing kisses to the head and licking down the underside of the length. More precome leaks from the tip and Bambam’s tongue darts across to lick it up before he finally takes Jinyoung inside. 

“God.” One of Jinyoung’s hands is in Bambam’s hair, then, the touch only gentle for now. Bambam’s hair is red at the moment, bright enough that his outfit choices have to revolve around it until he dyes it again. It’s a fun kind of challenge, though: reinventing items of clothing by wearing them differently, pulling out something he hasn’t worn in ages just because it’s red and making it work. “So good, Bambam-ah.” 

And then there’s _this_ challenge, too, maybe Bambam’s favourite of them all. Getting Jinyoung off, making him feel good. Bambam takes Jinyoung deeper, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. The sound it makes is lewd but he doesn’t care – that’s what he _wants_ to hear. That and another groan from Jinyoung as his hand tightens in Bambam’s hair, fingers gripping hard. 

Bambam steals a glance up at Jinyoung through his lashes, and _shit,_ he looks _beautiful._ His eyes are half shut but still look so dark, his pupils almost liquid-looking, and when he notices Bambam looking at him, he grins and licks his lips. It just spurs Bambam on, has him all the more eager to have Jinyoung falling apart in front of him. 

_“Yeah_ _,_ _”_ Jinyoung breathes, shivering when Bambam cups his balls and ever so gently squeezes, the hand in Bambam’s hair shaking just a little. He’s smiling, and somewhat amazingly, there’s nothing wicked about it. No dark glint in his eyes, just sparkles as bright as his grin. Loving, relaxed, warm. “You look so hot with your mouth on me like this. So good for me.” He moans, head tipping back against a pillow. “I love your mouth so fucking much. Love _you_ so fucking much.” 

The words make Bambam’s heart leap in his chest, just as they always do – would have him smiling right back at Jinyoung were he able to. The only way to return the sentiment when he can’t say those words back, Bambam supposes, is to make Jinyoung come, to give him what they’re working towards. He knows it’s just a matter of sticking it out a little longer and waiting for it to happen. _Making_ it happen. 

He doesn’t have to wait for long: Jinyoung’s eyes squeeze shut and he jerks his hips forward a little, pushing just that bit more of him into Bambam’s mouth. Bambam just takes it, _has_ to take it. He swallows when Jinyoung comes, Bambam’s name on his lips and his other hand reaching down to Bambam’s hair as well. 

“Bambam,” Jinyoung repeats, his eyes still shut. He looks so satisfied, so peaceful. Bambam pulls off of his cock and shifts forward, straddling Jinyoung’s body. Jinyoung blinks his eyes open. “Hi,” he says. 

“Hi,” Bambam echoes. He leans down to kiss Jinyoung, letting him taste himself. “I guess I better actually get up now.” 

Jinyoung looks at his clock. Bambam would never admit it, but _maybe_ it’s kind of useful, Jinyoung using an alarm clock. Just glancing over at it is much easier than fumbling around for one of the buttons on his phone when he’s barely awake. 

“I guess you better,” says Jinyoung. He takes one of Bambam’s hands in his. “You’ll do so well today. I know it.” 

“You will, too.” Bambam lets their fingers lace together and squeezes. “Your audition this afternoon… you’ll get the part. You _have_ to.” 

“We can hope so.” Jinyoung tilts his chin up, like he’s after another kiss, and Bambam gives it to him before dropping his hand. Bambam really _is_ hoping so. Jinyoung wants to act, is so good at it. He deserves to get to do what he dreams of. If not, he’ll be a teacher, which he also wants, but nowhere near as much. “Go on, then,” he continues. “Go and set Seoul’s fashion scene alight on your very first day.” 

Bambam’s smiles widens. He can’t help but lean down again for one more kiss, both his hands cupping Jinyoung’s face. That’s exactly what he’s out to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> this ship really deserves more love....... thanks so much for reading, everyone - come say hi on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
